Stolen Valentine Kisses
by Woozhing
Summary: New girl in Shohoku invited Hanamichi for a Valentine tryst unaware that Hanamichi invited Rukawa along. One-shot silly fun story to celebrate Ruhanaru for upcoming Valentine Day.


_Disclaimer: Fanfiction based on characters created by Takehiko Inoue in Slam Dunk._

* * *

"Hi Ayako"  
Ayako looked up the tall, slim, beautiful girl standing in front of her.  
"Ayami! When did you get back"  
It was her schoolmate from Junior High who went to live with her parents in France last year but now it seemed she was back.  
"Just a few months ago. I heard you were at Shohoku so I decided to enrol here as well"  
"Wonderful! You are looking great by the way. You pick up some style in Paris it seems"  
"Yes, I have heaps of stuff from France. You must come over and look"  
"Sure thing. You remember Rukawa, Ayami?" Ayako asked as the tall boy with a handsome but impassive face walked past.  
"Of course, the most impressive basketball rookie"  
"You remember Ayami from our Junior High, Rukawa?" Ayako asked Rukawa who was chugging water from his water bottle. He slanted a disinterested look at the beautiful girl and shrugged.

Ayako and Ayami looked at each and giggled.  
"Still the same old Rukawa"  
"Yes, but he has his own fanclub now"  
As if on cue, his fanclub of three started yelling and cheering his name.  
"Shut up! You are disturbing the tensai from some serious basketball practice here"  
Ayami looked to see who was calling himself a genius and saw a vision with the most beautiful red-gold curls all over his head.  
"Who is that with the golden red hair?" she asked Ayako, never taking her eyes off the tall basketball player.  
"Sakuragi Hanamichi. Our most troublesome player. He only started playing last year but he is already one of our key players"  
"Oh, he is terribly cute," admired Ayami.  
"Glad you think so. He is not greatly admired by girls here unlike Rukawa"  
"Of course Rukawa is very good-looking and deserves to be admired," said Ayami tactfully glancing at Rukawa who was not paying any attention to the two girls. He too was looking at Sakuragi.  
"Tell me, Ayako," asked a blushing Ayami, "does Sakuragi have a girlfriend"  
"A girlfriend? Well, not really but he does have a schoolboy crush but I will tell you about it some other time since I am real busy now"  
"Yes, please tell me all about Sakuragi Hanamichi"  
The fervour in her voice finally pierced the consciousness of Rukawa who turned to look at her in surprise.

_(Two weeks later)_

"Leave please!" An annoyed Rukawa told Ayami who was about to enter the gym. "Only members allowed here"  
"Oh, sorry!" Ayami looked frustrated. She hadn't been able to get close to Sakuragi in the two weeks she had been at Shohoku. She was not in his class and the few times she saw him in school, he had been surrounded by four boys making it difficult for Ayami to approach him. The best way to get to him was at the gym but the few times she tried to enter to look for him, she had been told off by Rukawa. Being such a beautiful girl, she had already received many love letters in her locker but none were from Sakuragi. She needed to get more direct as the more she looked at Sakuragi, the more she wanted to get to know him.

_(A few days later)_

Sakuragi was hiding behind some bushes lining the path that led to the gym. He wanted to make sure Ayami was not waiting for him. He had already met her twice while walking to the gym and she had been embarrasingly coquettish with him. Sakuragi was not so stupid that he did not understand when a girl was coming on to him, but his heart belonged to Haruko. If it had been any other girl, Sakuragi would waste no time in telling her off brazenly. However, Ayami was so beautiful that Sakuragi was afraid that he might succumb to temptation.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeck!" Sakuragi screamed in shock as a bike knocked him to the ground. He leapt back to his feet unhurt and did a war dance around a barely awake Rukawa lying on the ground next to his fallen bike.

"Would you stop falling asleep on your bike, you stupid fox? Actually I don't really care if you fall asleep and kill yourself while biking. Just don't knock into me again OK!"

"Actually I rode on the grass not the path to avoid knocking into anyone. It was your fault to be hiding behind the bushes, idiot!" said Rukawa calmly as he picked himself up.

"Sakuragi! Sakuragi! Are you all right?" cried a concerned Ayami who saw the accident when she was walking to the gym, and was now running toward them.

"Oh no, it's Ayami," groaned Sakuragi as he tried to hide behind Rukawa which wasn't really effective as he was taller and his golden red curls could be seen on top of Rukawa's black head.

"He is fine," Rukawa told a panting Ayami when she reached them. "Since I knocked him over, I will look after him. Sakuragi, help me with my bike." Sakuragi was only too pleased to comply so as to get away from an angry Ayami. Although he was somewhat surprised at Rukawa who seemed to be extremely annoyed like he was ... jealous. Yes, that's it, he thought to himself, he must be jealous that I got the attention of such a beautiful girl. Not all the girls in school are after you, fox face. Still Sakuragi didn't feel that Rukawa would be jealous of him just for that. Maybe the fox had fallen for Ayami! That would be just dandy, rejoiced Sakuragi, I just have to find a way to get them both together and that would leave Haruko all to myself. What a genius I am, thought Sakuragi.

Meanwhile Ayami stood there fuming. If only that interfering Rukawa hadn't been around! She was pretty sure that Sakuragi only needed a little more persuading to become her boyfriend. He was so adorable the last time she spoke to him. His face was almost as red as his hair when he told her in a trembling voice that he already had someone in his heart. She had said sweetly that she understood that he liked Haruko but Haruko already had Rukawa in her heart so shouldn't he let them be together so that they two could be together. Sakuragi had looked half-convinced but to her frustration, he had quickly excused himself and rushed off to the gym.

She had already sought out Haruko to find out her feelings about Sakuragi. Haruko told her that Sakuragi was like a brother to her and she was delighted that such a pretty girl like Ayami was interested in him. She even tried to help Ayami by telling her the likes and dislikes of Sakuragi. Ayami would now used this information for the upcoming Valentine Day. she would leave a note in Sakuragi's locker to meet her on the rooftop that day. She would prepared a special picnic basket full of Sakuragi's favourite foods and she was sure Sakuragi would turn up just so he can partake in the feast prepared just for him. Ayami smiled happily as she imagined the wonderful Valentine Day she would spend with Sakuragi. Who knows? Maybe she could even steal a kiss from him.

_(The day before Valentine Day)_

Sakuragi found a note from Ayami in his locker. It was an invitation to meet her at the rooftop tomorrow which was Valentine Day. On the back there was a menu of the special lunch that Ayami would prepared for him. Sakuragi's mouth watered when he read it but it was the perfect opportunity to get Rukawa and her together. Now how can he convince the stinky fox to meet them at the rooftop? After basketball practice that day, Sakuragi patiently waited till everybody left except for Rukawa who stayed back as usual to practise by himself.

"Hey fox, are you doing anything tomorrow?" he called, secretly admiring Rukawa as he landed gracefully after doing a layup.  
"Why do you want to know?" Rukawa looked at him impassively.  
"I thought that you might ... erm ... help me with a personal problem"  
"I don't think I want to be involved in the personal problems of an idiot," Rukawa said dismissively as he turned back to the hoop.  
"It's like this," said Sakuragi refusing to be brushed off. "Ayami has invited me to the rooftop as her Valentine date. I want to meet her and reject her but I am afraid that she might ... erm ... throw herself off the roof. Yes, that's it. You know, girls can be very emotional."

Rukawa turned back to look at Sakuragi with question marks above his head.  
"So what exactly do you want me to do"  
"Well, I was thinking," said Sakuragi secretly pleased with his own inventive lies. "Since you are such a calm, cool person." A little flattery can't hurt, thought the self-proclaimed genius. "I thought that you might be able to calm her down. So, what do you think? After all you spend so much time sleeping on the rooftop, it's just a normal thing for you to be there."

Rukawa looked at him thoughtfully, "Are you sure you want me to be there"  
"Yes, even though it is cruel to break a girl's heart on Valentine Day but I have a feeling that she will not be sad for long." Cos you will be there to comfort her, Sakuragi thought gleefully.  
"OK, I'll be there if only to see you make an idiot of yourself again." Rukawa started dribbling to the hoop and performed a devastating dunk.

The next day Sakuragi strolled happily to the staircase to the roof at the appointed time singing his tensai song. Just as he was about to open the door, he heard someone calling his name. Turning around he saw Ayako carrying a picnic basket.  
"Sakuragi, I have a message from Ayami"  
"Isn't she here? What happened to her"  
"Apparently she spent the whole night cooking the special Valentine lunch for you that she caught a chill and was extremely sick today"  
"Oh no! She didn't have to cook lunch for me. I will be just as happy that she came"  
"Sakuragi Hanamichi! I didn't know you are so romantic"  
Sakuragi's face turned pink as he tried to protest, "No, no, I don't mean it that way. Please don't tell Haruko"  
"Don't worry about Haruko now that you have Ayami. Look what she did for you. Even though she couldn't come, she called me and asked me to bring this to you." Ayako handed him the picnic basket she was holding.  
"What's this"  
"The special Valentine lunch! Ayami didn't want you to miss out just cos she is sick. Enjoy yourself." Ayako gave him a cheeky wink as she waved goodbye and left.

Sakuragi looked at the basket and thought that he might as well go home and eat the lunch that Ayami had prepared. His stomach started to rumble as if in agreement. Wait! He remembered that he had asked Rukawa to come as well. An impish smile crept into his face as he considered letting the sly fox wait in vain on Valentine Day no less. But then he remembered his plan to bring Rukawa and Ayami together. If this lunch was as special as Ayami had boasted, then it would impressed Rukawa even more. Most boys like girls who can cook right? Yes, Sakuragi thought that it would be worthwhile to share the special Valentine lunch with that stinky fox.

Walking out onto the rooftop, Sakuragi took a deep breath. It was a beautiful day. How he longed to spend this day with Haruko. When will he be brave enough to ask her out on Valentine Day?  
"You are late." A deep voice behind him spoke.  
"Rukawa, you stupid fox! Don't creep up on me like that. Anyway I am not late. You are early. You must be keen. Well, sorry to disappoint you but Ayami is sick and she couldn't come"  
"Why would I be disappointed"  
As Rukawa looked at him strangely. Sakuragi quickly held up the basket to thwart any more questioning, "Look, she even got Ayako to deliver the special lunch she made. Why don't we share it? You must be hungry, right?"

The two of them sat down with the picnic basket between them and bento boxes in their hands.  
"This is really incredible, Rukawa. Don't you think Ayami is a great cook""Come on, you can tell the tensai. You like her right"  
"Huh"  
"You were annoyed that day when she was concerned about me after you knocked me down with your bike"  
"Idiot"  
"Come on, admit it. Don't you want a girl who can prepare bento boxes like these for you every day"  
"You really are an idiot"  
"Fine, don't come to me for help when you want to ask her out"  
"Furtherest thing from my mind."

They finished their bento boxes without leaving a single scrap.  
"I am thirsty"  
"So am I. Wonder if she pack any drinks"  
Ayami did - a can of orange juice and a can of iced tea. They both reached for the orange juice. Sakuragi got it first but handed it to Rukawa.  
"Here, you have it. Thanks for coming"  
"We will share it"  
Rukawa took aside the basket between them and moved to sit very close to Sakuragi, their shoulders and thighs touching. He took a long swig of the juice then leaned over to Sakuragi who stared at him openmouthed in surprise. Holding Sakuragi's chin, Rukawa put his mouth over his and fed him the juice.  
"WOAH!!! STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING"  
"That's how you share on Valentine Day"  
"Huh???? Are you sure, you stupid fox"  
"Yes, so now you share with me." said Rukawa coolly and handed him the can of juice.

Sakuragi was flabbergasted. He stared at Rukawa whose handsome face was just as impassive as ever. His eyes behind the veil of spiky black hairs blazed with a hot blue light. What is happening, he thought in total panic, Rukawa just kissed me. Well, he put his lips on mine and I don't even feel disgusted. In fact, it felt rather nice. I have never been fed this way. Is this really how to share on Valentine Day?

"Hurry up, idiot. I am thirsty." Sakuragi reluctantly poured some juice into his mouth and with a beating heart, put his lips against Rukawa's parted ones. It was the most wonderful sensation when he felt Rukawa's tongue pushing in and sweeping his mouth for every last trace of the juice. Even as their lips separated, Rukawa was already pouring more juice into his mouth to feed Sakuragi. After the juice, they also shared the can of iced tea.

"You are getting good at this," commented Rukawa as Sakuragi fed him the last mouthful of tea. Sakuragi's face turned as red as his hair. He pouted sulkily as he asked, "Is this really how to share on Valentine Day"  
"..............." Rukawa looked indulgently at the adorable idiot. "Don't worry your head about it. Let's take a nap."

They lay down on the ground next to each other. Soon Rukawa was sound asleep but Sakuragi was still troubled. Youhei was his best friend but they never shared like that before. In fact Sakuragi felt that he would be nauseated if he were to share like that with any other guy. With Rukawa however, it felt okay, heck it was the nicest thing Sakuragi ever done. He turned his head to look at the sleeping Rukawa whose handsome face was so close to his. The thin, spiky hairs in front of Rukawa's face stirred when there was a light breeze. Sakuragi tentatively reached out a hand to lightly caress them. He was sighing with pleasure when he felt his hand caught in a very tight grip ...

Rukawa's eyes flew open and he looked at Sakuragi with an intense blue gaze. Sakuragi tried hard to free his hand.  
"Please let go, Rukawa"  
Rukawa took his hand which was balled up in a fist, spread the fingers and kissed his open palm.  
"Happy Valentine Day."

* * *


End file.
